The Flame of Love
by The Evil Trio
Summary: Lily and James dont really know each other there frirends are going out but they are seperated by Lilys boyfriend. When Lily brakes up with him what will happen? Rated just incase LE/JP
1. Broken Hearts and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: its all J.k.'s except my additional caracters and the plot  
  
(A/n: ok this is my first story hope you like it basicly its my version of how Lily and James met but its probably off on a few details of so if you see one tell me and ill fix it tell me wut u think and please excuse the spelling errors and the slang I need a beta reader)  
  
Chapter 1: Broken Hearts And New Beginnings By: Mer  
  
Lily sat in a chair by the window staring out at the snowy night. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had never been this sad in her whole life.  
  
She had just broken up with Christopher Eriksson, a Ravenclaw 6th year and her Boyfriend for 2 years.  
  
Lily Marie Evans was a Prefect and very pretty. She was 5'6, had dark red hair, Emerald Green eyes and a Smile to make most hearts melt. She was the girl most guys wanted to date.  
  
The snow started to streak the January sky more quickly as one of her best friends voices jerked her back to her senses. She was talking to a boy Lily only knew casually.  
  
"I wouldn't go over there if I were you" Sam was saying, " She's really sad and she doesn't know you very well...." her voice trailed off.  
  
Samantha Lee Jones was a blonde haired blue-eyed girl who greatly resembled a Barbie doll (though she had know clue what a Barbie doll was) she was Lily's most trusted friend. They were both muggle born and had known each other since they were very little.  
  
"Besides" her other friend Sarah was adding " with Lily its best to let it blow over."  
  
Sarah Renée Johnson was blond, tall and was dating Thomas Booker, a 7th year Ravenclaw. She had baby blue eyes and had curly hair that went half way down her back.  
  
James appeared not to here them however. He walked over to Lily and sat down in the armchair opposite her.  
  
James Harry Potter, Lily couldn't help noticing as sad as she was, was extremely cute. He had messy black hair, icy blue eyes, and wore round glasses that she had always thought geeky she now thought made him cuter. He was 6'2(six foot two inch) and was also a prefect.  
  
James sat there looking at Lily he had never did more then glance at her before but it now as he thought about it, she was though as pretty as the rumours suggested. Hell she wasn't pretty, were was his head. No, she was gorgeous. He just sat there looking at her then without warning she flung her arms around his neck and broke down completely it took James a minute to realize what she had done he sat there paralysed for a second then did what any guy would do when a beautiful girl flung herself in his arms with tears rolling down her cheeks, he comfort her.  
  
Sarah and Sam sat there looking like they had just been hit by a stunning charm then ran up the stairs to the 6th year girls dormitory.  
  
After about ten minutes Lily pulled herself together and let go of James about a second after Mel came through the portrait hole.  
  
Mel had a look of mixed shock and suspicion on her face but she signalled to Lily to meet her upstairs in the dorm and seeing Lily nod, headed up the girls staircase.  
  
Melissa Smith was a girl who loved to make trouble. She also loved Peter Pettigrew. (a/n: I know I hate his guts too but he has to be there) She got more detentions then even Sirius or James. Her shoulder length Strawberry Blond Hair was always in a ponytail. Her eyes the colour of coal.  
  
Lily gave James a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" he said with a goofy look on his face.  
  
"For not avoiding me like everyone else does when I'm sad or mad" Lily replied  
  
Then she dashed up the girls staircase thinking 'oh my god I kissed James Potter on the cheek!' She to had the same goofy look on her face as James did.  
  
Mean while in the common room hand on his cheek were Lily had kissed him. "Lily Evans Kissed me. Lily Evans Kissed me." He chanted silently.  
  
Mean while in the 6th year girls dorm.  
  
"So" said Sam a grin twisting her face "What's between you and James P.?"  
  
"Nothing!" said Lily surprised "he was just offering me a shoulder to cry on"  
  
"Really" said Jamie in a sceptical voice.  
  
Jamie Elizabeth Reid was the last of the Sirens, What Lily and her friends called there little group. She was also the tallest standing at 5'11. She had curly brownish-blond hair that went just passed her shoulder and a scar on her right cheek from falling down the stairs when she was little. She was going out with Remus Lupin.  
  
"Really" Lily Replied, " Besides I just broke up with Christ, the cheating bastard, and anyways I don't want to date the one guy every girl in the 4th year and above is after thank you very much. Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed!"  
  
And with that she got into bed and closed her curtain and turned out her light.  
  
Meanwhile James was just getting to his dorm...  
  
"Well, Well, Well," said Sirius Black, James' best friend, "Look whose look who likes Lily Evans."  
  
Sirius Black had black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"I do Not" replied James indigniatly "Am I not allowed to comfort a girl in tears?"  
  
"No, Not when it's Lily Evans" said Remus, while Peter nodded in the next bed. "You've fallen" Remus continued.  
  
Remus Lupin.  
  
"Then why am I standing?" said James in an annoyed tone when in reality he knew what was coming.  
  
"Not that way" Remus Replied, "You"ve fallen. in LOVE with Lily!"  
  
At this statement a pillow came flying from James' direction.  
  
"Have not!" claimed James but as he got into bed he couldn't help thinking, as he drifted off to sleep, the same thing Lily was "I haven't have I?" 


	2. Detention

The next morning in transfiguration James and Sirius sat whispering about their latest prank until finally Professor Magonagal got fed-up.  
  
"Mr. Black please switch seats with Miss Evans!"  
  
Lily grumbled but did as she was told but Sirius walked to his new sit like he had won a prize Sam Jones was his girlfriend.  
  
James was wearing the most peculiar expression and Lily had no idea what it meant. Lily decided to put it from her mind but as she did another thought filled her mind.  
  
All of the Sirens seemed to be dating the Maraters. This was quite a problem to Christ when she was dating him because she, Sarah and James were the only ones in the sirens and maraters that weren't dating within the group or house for that matter and Christ was always predicting James making a move or flirt with Lily and he didn't trust her not to flirt back.  
  
Then another thought entered her head. It was almost as if fate was prompting her to date James  
  
'Well screw fate' she thought bemusedly 'Ill date that I wish to and at the moment the only feelings I have toward James is friendship'  
  
She must have been angrier then she thought because James leaned over and whispered ' boy Lily you must be angry about moving here your face is the same colour as your hair.'  
  
Lily looked at him for a second then at the same second they both burst out laughing. The bell rang a second later couldn't be more lackey Lily and James, still laughing like Snape had just walked in wearing a pink thong and started dancing a jig (though the pink thong would be enough) ran as fast as they could to the great hall. They sat down and a few minutes later as they were starting to calm down the rest of the Griffindor 6th years caught up with them.  
  
Sam gave Lily a weird look and Lily just couldn't help noticing Sirius gave James the exact same look.  
  
Just then Lily saw Professor Magonagall come into the hall and sweep over. "Ms. Evans Mr. Potter Detention!" she said before sweeping towards the teachers' table.  
  
The next day Lily and James got identical notes telling them that there detention would take place at 8:00 pm Thursday January 20th which was the next day.  
  
At 8:00 Lily left her friends, grumbling. She headed towards the Quiditch pitch. When she arrived she saw that James was there but Madame Hooch wasn't.  
  
"Hey" said Lily in a nervous/shy voice she couldn't explain.  
  
"Hey" said James in the same tone.  
  
Then Lily felt something push her towards James until they were standing inches apart, but she noticed she wasn't the only one that moved. What happened next was unexplainable. She didn't even remember deciding to do it, but she had kissed James. and James had kissed her back.  
  
The kiss was alive with feelings and passion. They were kissing like there was to tomorrow. Lily could tell by the way James kissed her that he wasn't expecting this any more that she had yet for some reason this felt. right? How long they stood there but finally they broke a part breathing harshly looking at each other thought confused eyes. Moments later Madame Hooch appeared  
  
Sorry i'm late I had to find the Quaffle someone had accidentally through it into the forest" she said, "Shall we begin?"  
  
The rest of the detention went uneventfully until the end.  
  
As they were walking back towards the castle James whispered "We need to talk. Meet me in the common Room at two a.m."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
At 2 o'clock Lily got out of bed, dressed in silence then crept down to the common room careful not to make a sound. She arrived at the bottom of the girls' staircase the same time as James got to the bottom of the guys.  
  
At first they were silent. Then James voiced what Lily was thinking. "Did you feel that force push use together?"  
  
Lily Nodded.  
  
"Did I imagine the passion in the kiss" she asked "or did you feel it to the passion the... the... I donno how to explain it" Lily turned to look at James "you did feel it didn't you?"  
  
It was James turn to nod.  
  
"So what should we do?" asked Lily "Go-out?" not knowing how BIG an influence that these words would have on her life.  
  
James got this look in his face that practically screamed 'Yes'  
  
"You like me don't you?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Is it that obvious" answering with a question too.  
  
"Yup almost as obvious as how much I like you" she blurted, and then looked astonished that it slipped.  
  
James grinned and Lily slipped into his lap. Soon they so engrossed in their game of tonsil tennis that they didn't notice a rat in the corner. A brownish-grey rat with watery blue eyes, to be exact.  
  
After a few minutes, they broke-apart, and Lily leaned on his shoulder. Breathing in his smell of cinnamon and firecrackers, oddly, but then she remembered the firecrackers the maraters had set of firecrackers in the common room just before she had left for her detention.  
  
Suddenly she thought of something. "How are we going to tell the Maraters and the sirens?" she asked not moving her head.  
  
"Lets let them figure bit out by themselves." Said James smiling evilly. Lily recognized the grin. It was the one he always wore when he was playing a prank. It was famous here at hogwarts.  
  
Lily kissed him again. Soon they were playing tonsil tennis. Again. The Rat took the opportunity to dart up the boys' staircase. It went up to a door that said '6th Years'. Suddenly the Rat changed into Peter Petigrew and entered.  
  
"Well" said Remus, "what's the news?"  
  
"Lily and James are finally going out! But don't tell them 'cause we're not supposed to know." Said Peter with an evil grin.  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded just as James walked into the room. They both adopted the same grin as Peter was wearing.  
  
"Where were you" asked Remus.  
  
"The usual" said James, Changing into his P.J.'s and getting into bed.  
  
"So meeting Lily is the usual, then hmmm. interesting." Said Sirius to Peter and Remus so that James couldn't hear. All three burst out laughing. They had long ago sound proofed the room, so they could yell as loud as they want and it wouldn't matter no one could her them.  
  
"What's the joke?" said James indignatly.  
  
"Nothing" Peter choked-out this made the other two laugh harder at the irony.  
  
Fine don't tell me responded James turning of the light and rolling over.  
  
Lily however was lucky. No one was up when she got up. This was lucky however as what happened in hogsmeade the very next day.  
  
A/N: Okay there's the next chapter people (or person depending) sorry it took sooo long. I got writers block. Sorta. Anywayz I'm still looking for a Beta Reader. If your interested say so in your Response. Oh and thanks to all my reviewers  
  
-Hotberry4002 -hpfunfun -Caroline -Lilyflower05 -Kristatwen -Kimmy Larisa 


End file.
